Midnight Darkness
"Black like shadows, fills my head and dreams and finds me. Always closer to the emptiness and sadness that has come to take the place of you"- Midnight in Black like Shadows Midnight Darkness is the youngest daughter of Hecate, the Goddess of Dark Magic. She is a Rebel and hopes to protect the world from her mother and other dark gods. Her weapon is a double ended scythe named Somber. She no longer attends Ever After high and is currently taking refuge in New Troy with Rebel Mythos. After the events of the final battle she helps Elena rebuild New Troy before settling in the human world as a musician. Personality Midnight is a shy, soft-spoken introvert. She's shown to be asocial due to growing up in isolation and through abuse. Despite this she is quite warm, kind and empathetic. She is shown to have an extremely short fuse, and due to PTSD would react poorly if she accidentally hurt them due to her temper.She is also shown to be quite indifferent towards Royals like Heather von Olympus and JD Empress. Never the less she's a good friend who'll stick by her friends till the end. She is known to have held herself back in fears of hurting others and to not give into her mother's evil. Appearance Midnight is short emo-cut boy length blue hair and light purple eyes (which some say are full of sorrow). She often wears a black polo neck shirt, a dark grey vest, black belts around her waist and arms and blueish grey shorts and blue sneakers. She wears a choker with a pentagram on it. For training she wears a dark blue spandex t-shirt, black shorts and bandages on her arms. In season 2, her hair has grown out and she wears it in a low ponytail, her outfit has also changed to a halterneck top with a waist clincher and has net covers on her arms. As an adult she is shown wearing a white dress shirt with a messy black tie, black ripped jeans and matching sneaker boots. Her hair is also shorter and has an undercut. Abilities Midnight has shown to have great physical prowess, demonstrating great flexibility and physical strength. She could easily wield her weapon which is a giant double ended scythe, which most people would struggle even to lift let alone wield. Her fighting style revolves around angular momentum when she swings the scythe around and using accuracy in her shots to propel herself in combat. She is naturally gifted in using black magic and glyphs. She normally uses her glyphs to amplify bullet speed, summon and use as platforms. She gains full control of her powers in Silver-Haired Maiden after finally deciding to not hold herself back. How she fits into her myth Midnight is the second child of last Emperor of the Arcana Empire. Hecate was off trying to produce more worthy heirs with better specimens. She charmed her way to the last Emperor and bore him Grimal, upon seeing Grimal's possible worth, she tried again and resulted in Midnight's birth. But it took a toll on the Emperor as he was driven mad from her influence and unleashed a spell that wiped out the Arcana Empire. Hecate then took the two children to her Palace where they are raised. As Midnight is Hecate's youngest child a d a girl she was her successor. Hecate was an authoritarian parent, abusing Midnight for years on end if she refused to comply to her 'training' to become the next dark goddess but Midnight simply had too much good in heart. She only had her brother, Grimal, growing up. He cared for and protected her in secret, but when their mother found out she felt that he was making Midnight weak, she banished Grimal and lied to Midnight that he left her and that's how her life went, 'trained' and abused for thousands of years. Slowly she slipped into depression and eventually attempted suicide, perhaps leaving this world isn't as bad as it seemed. But she was stopped by Grimal whom embraced her and told her not to since she's the only true family he has. Despite being angry with him she was thankful that he stopped her from doing so. She was eventually forced to come to Ever After High. Category:Characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Females Category:Rebels